


Buying Time

by Wagnetic



Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011), The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth - All Media Types
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Internal Conflict, M/M, Quadruple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 10:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12056658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wagnetic/pseuds/Wagnetic
Summary: North of the wall, Esca needs to decide where his loyalties lie.





	Buying Time

It is an impossible situation, and has been from the start. In Calleva, at least Esca could remember that he served Marcus because of a debt, and for no other reason. It was not because he could be forced into submission and not because he was willing to serve Rome.

If he grew to admire aspects of Marcus’s personality—his determination, his bravery, the way he tried to be a good man and succeeded as much as any Roman was capable of goodness—that was something he could make peace with. Perhaps Esca shouldn’t have cared about Marcus’s pain in the days that Marcus leaned on his shoulder and drew breath through gritted teeth. Perhaps it shouldn’t have been a relief to see Marcus at ease and Esca shouldn’t have felt pride at his healing. Perhaps Esca shouldn’t have had days spent hunting when he almost felt _free_. But that was the way of things and Esca is many things but he is not a coward and he won’t attempt to deceive himself.

But beyond the wall, he is trapped by his oaths and _that_ is the way of things. Esca is bound to Marcus and to his own people. There is no way he can both lead Marcus to the battleground and honor the men who died there. A choice must be made, and Esca is ill-equipped to make it.

He runs Marcus in circles and knows with every day that time is running out. Marcus is arrogant enough that he didn’t even try to learn Esca’s language and arrogant enough to think that Esca will serve him unquestioningly, but he is not a fool. Marcus is already beginning to show signs of suspicion. All the while, the decision becomes more difficult. Marcus is brutal and kind and confused. Esca wants to hit him and curse him and keep him from any harm that might befall him.

At night, Marcus prays to his gods, muttering words too low to hear. Esca wonders what he prays for. Honor, perhaps, or simply success in his quest. Once, Esca thinks he hears his name, but it might be a trick of the wind that threatened to blow them over before they sought shelter behind an outcropping of rock. It matters little either way, he tells himself.

Esca prays to his own gods for guidance. He expects no answer and he receives none.


End file.
